Menina
by Maria Lua
Summary: Song baseada na música Menina de O Teatro Mágico. O setimo ano acabou e James não conseguiu sua uma chance com sua amada ruiva, mas um encontro inesperado faz com que eles tenham uma nova chance.


**Menina**

**Já sonhei nossa roda gigante esconde -esconde em você  
Já avisei todo ser da noite que eu vou cuidar de você  
Vou contar historias dos dias depois de amanhã  
Vou guardar tuas cores, tua primeira blusa de lã**

_*Já havia passado um ano e alguns meses e eu não aceitava que tinha acabado, houve um fim bem distante das novelas mexicanas trouxas, minha história não havia acabado em casamento e eu não estava com a mocinha da trama._

_  
A última vez que eu a vi foi na minha formatura, dia 31 de maio impossível esquecer, mas ela não estava em meus braços, estava dançando com outro, mais precisamente o seu namorado: Amos Diggory.  
_

_Lily Evans, esse era e continua sendo o nome daquela que me tira o sono e me faz sentir como aqueles poetas da segunda geração romântica, só a tenho em sonhos e quando acordo, eu percebo que continuo sozinho, que tudo não passou de uma ilusão. Uma doce e breve ilusão.  
_

_Mas eu mudei. Não sou mais um menino. No intervalo desses meses eu sofri muito, tanto por ela quanto pelo perca dos meus pais...acho que só agora amadureci de fato, cresci de verdade. Continuo sendo maroto, é claro, porém meço cada passo que dou, afinal não tenho mais o colo da minha mãe pra chorar quando tudo no dia dá errado*_ pensou James andando com suas mãos dentro do casaco pelos parques coberto de neve de Londres.

Pode sentir um papel dentro do bolso e puxou curioso lendo:

_**Sirius Black e Lisa Foster**_

_**Convidam para o seu casamento**_

_**Dia: 25 de dezembro  
Local: Mansão Foster  
Horário: 20h30min**_

**Menina vou te guardar comigo  
Menina vou te guardar comigo**

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de James, até o Sirius estava com quem queria e sabia que o seu "irmão" iria ser muito feliz, uma felicidade que provavelmente ele mesmo nunca sentiria.

O moreno guardou o convite e continuou seu passeio, as ruas de Londres estavam vazias. As famílias provavelmente estavam reunidas em frente à lareira aproveitando o espírito natalino que dominava a cidade. Seja na bruxa seja na parte trouxa.

O maroto sentiu uma leve ventania que acabou levando consigo seu cachecol para a parte afastada do parque, indo ate lá buscá-lo, chocou-se ao ver aqueles cabelos flamejantes.

**Teu sorriso eu vou deixar na estante para eu ter um dia melhor  
Tua água eu vou buscar na fonte teu passo eu já sei de cor  
Sei nosso primeiro abraço, sei nossa primeira dor  
Sei tua manhã mais bonita, nossa casinha de cobertor**

Seu coração disparou, desde 31 de maio não a via e se sentiu novamente como um adolescente bobo, não sabia se ia até ela ou não, mas preferiu falar com a ruiva. Ver se sua voz continuava como lembrava. Caminhou lentamente até ela, que por estar de costas ainda não havia notado a sua presença.

-Há quanto tempo Evans – Disse James com uma voz levemente rouca.

Lily parou até mesmo de respirar, poderia passar anos, mas não esqueceria aquela voz. Virou-se e deparou-se com um James Potter diferente, não parecei ter mais aquele jeito de criança.

-Muito tempo mesmo Potter – Disse Lily depois de respirar fundo feliz por ter conseguido dizer algo.

James ficou olhando por certo tempo aquela pequena teimosa, e o casal ficou assim segundos se encarando como se precisassem daquilo para respirar.

-E como você esta? Formou-se em que? – Perguntou James curioso para saber mais da vida dela.

-Eu estou bem...me formei como Inominável – Respondeu Lílian mais nervosa do que queria estar perto dele – E você?

-Bom, eu estou terminando o curso de Auror – Respondeu James sorrindo ao perceber quanto orgulho tinha por estar realizando um sonho antigo.

_*Ai meu Merlin, porque eu tinha que reencontrar justamente ele?? E porque esse sorriso me afeta tanto mesmo depois de tanto tempo?*_ questionou-se Lily observando quanto o rosto do James ficava ainda mais bonito com um sorriso.

-Você vai ser um ótimo auror – Comentou Lily desconsertada.

-E você vai para o casamento da Lisa e do Sirius? – Perguntou James não querendo deixar a conversa morrer.

-É claro que vou!! Nunca imaginei o Sirius casando...ele deve amar muito a Lisa! – Comentou Lílian sorrindo.

-Está vendo como marotos também amam! – Comentou James sem conseguir não alfinetá-la, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver que caíram em mais um silêncio constrangedor.

**Menina vou te casar comigo.  
Menina vou te casar comigo...  
Vou te guardar comigo**

-E você? Ainda com o Diggory? – Perguntou James com certa amargura na voz.

-Ah...a gente acabou pouco depois da nossa formatura! – Respondeu Lílian olhando para o chão e somente por isso não viu o gigantesco sorriso que havia se formado no rosto do maroto.

-Sozinha? – Perguntou James perdendo seu sorriso ao imaginá-la nos braços de algum inominável. Ou qualquer outro homem.

-Bem, na companhia do Jim! – Respondeu Lílian referindo-se ao seu gato do tempo de escola.

-Você ainda tem aquele gato obeso? Ele não morreu? – Perguntou James divertido querendo sair pulando e dançando pelas ruas londrinas.

-Olha aqui Sr. Potter, devo informar que o Jim é lindo! – Respondeu Lílian tentando, sem sucesso, ficar irritada com o comentário como sempre fazia no tempo da escola.

-Alguém aqui disse que ele era feio? – Perguntou James com um sorrindo maroto no rosto.

-E você? Solteiro? – Perguntou Lílian curiosa mudando radicalmente se assunto.

_*Oh é claro que ele deve ter alguém, ou pelo menos alguém em mente. O que eu queria? Que ele continuasse gostando de mim?? Claro que o James já me esqueceu, e a idiota aqui só percebe que estava apaixonada quando não tinha mais ele por perto, e agora é tarde de mais. Se ao menos tivesse escutado as minhas amigas!!*_ pensou Lílian enquanto esperava a resposta do maroto.

-Solteiro e abandonado! – Respondeu James sorrindo – Até o Peter arrumou uma namorada.

-Alguém o quis? – Perguntou Lílian rindo tanto pelo fato de imaginar Peter se agarrando com alguém quanto por tem escutado a palavra "solteiro" saindo da boca de James.

-Oh Lílian, você ainda não percebeu que eu sou o único maroto rejeitado? – Questionou James alfinetando a mulher pela segunda vez.

**Sou teu gesto lindo  
Sou teus pés  
Sou quem olha você dormindo**

-E como estão seus pais? – Perguntou Lílian após alguns segundos se silêncio pensando que aquele fosse um tema neutro de provocações.

-Er... eles morreram pouco depois da nossa formatura – Respondeu James ficando claramente entristecido.

-Ai James!! Sinto muito, eu não sabia. Desculpa ter tocado em um assusto tão triste pra você – Falou Lily aflita e por impulso abraçou o moreno.

James foi pego de surpresa Nem em suas maiores utopias imaginou-se sendo abraçado pela ruiva. Reagindo, ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela os aproximando ainda mais, já que ela o abraçava pelo pescoço.

_*Ai meu Merlin!! O perfume dela está muito mais inebriante do que eu lembrava*_ pensou James de olhos fechados aspirando o doce cheiro que emanava da ruiva.

-Não se preocupa Lily! Foi difícil, mas agora eu estou bem – Falou James no ouvido dela sem desfazer o abraço. Só não sabia ao certo se referia-se a dor que havia amenizado ou por estar ali em seus braços.

_*Ai meu Merlin!! Ele deve ter sofrido tanto. Ele sempre foi tão apegado aos pais. E eu queria ter estado lá o apoiando. Mas, não estava. E tudo é culpa minha*_ pensou Lily abraçando o maroto com mais força e ao sentir todo o seu corpo colado ao do de James estremeceu, e percebendo que aquela provavelmente seria a última vez que faria isso. E esse mero pensamento a fez chorar.

-Oh Lily, porque você está chorando? – Perguntou James assustado passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da menina secando as lágrimas da mesma.

-Porque eu queria estar lá – Respondeu Lily entre as lágrimas.

-Lá onde? – Perguntou James confuso tentando acompanhar o que estava se passando na cabeça daquela mulher que conseguia ser linda até mesmo chorando.

-Lá com você, te consolando, te apoiando – Respondeu Lílian chorando ainda mais e abraçando o moreno com força.

**O Menina guardo você comigo  
Menina guardo você comigo**

-Porque isso agora Lílian? – Perguntou James confuso tanto com o que ela disse quanto com o abraço.

-James, eu foi uma idiota. Eu me arrependo todos os dias por não ter escutado meu coração que gritava todos os dias pra eu te dar uma chance. Eu preferi dar ouvido a uma razão louca que me falava que se eu acreditasse em você eu ia sofrer. Fui ainda mais idiota em começar a namorar o Amos quando no meu intimo eu só tentava lutar contra o que eu sentia por você. Tanto é que um mês depois da formatura eu percebi a falta que você me fazia. E quando eu recebi o convite do casamento do Sirius e da Lisa, todas as espécies de "se" sugiram na minha cabeça, ficava pensando que se eu não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura talvez eu não estivesse tão sozinha. Não estivesse sem você – Falou Lily parando para respirar olhando para a expressão chocada do maroto – Eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa que pode te pedir isso. Mas, me dar uma segunda chance. Eu te amo tanto. Tanto que eu não sei explicar em palavras.

**Nosso canto será o mais bonito Mi Fá Sol Lápis de cor  
Nossa pausa será o nosso grito que a natureza mostrou  
A gente é tão pequeno, gigante no coração  
Quando a noite traz sereno a gente dorme num só colchão**

James ficou parado espantado com tudo que ela havia falado. A todo o momento desde que a reencontrou ficou esperando o som do seu despertados tocar, porém ele não surgiu. Se bem, que não acreditava ter uma imaginação tão fértil.

-Sim Lily, você foi uma idiota não me dando uma chance, foi ainda mais idiota quando começou a namorar o Diggory, mas já passou. E **eu** seria ainda mais idiota se te deixasse ir embora pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu te amo Lily Evans – Falou James sorrindo abertamente segurando o rosto da mulher entre suas mãos.

**Menina vou te sonhar comigo  
Menina vou te sonhar comigo**

Lily continuava a chorar, mas agora de alegria. James lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dela e fazendo o que mais queria a beijou. O beijo começou de forma calma. Apenas um encostar de lábios como se tivessem se conhecendo. Mas, quando o beijo foi aprofundado foi como o encontro de velhos amantes. As línguas dançavam em gestos lentos, em uma dança que só apenas elas conseguiriam. Lily se apertou ainda mais ao corpo do James sentindo que suas pernas não segurariam mais o seu peso. O cheiro, o gosto, os gestos de James a atingiram em uma avalanche de sensações. O complemento de um sentimento que guardou tão secretamente dentro do seu peito.

**Sou teu gesto lindo  
Sou teus pés  
Sou quem olha você dormindo**

_**TRIMMM**_

James abriu os olhos com dificuldade ao ouvir o som do feitiço diário de despertar.

_*Não!! Isso não pode ter sido apenas um sonho!! Foi tão real! Isso já estava virando tortura*_ pensou o moreno sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto parava o feitiço, mas ao virar o rosto deparou-se com a bela ruiva dormindo serenamente com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ao seu lado. O cabelo vermelho fazendo um contraste perfeito com a fronha branca do travesseiro, contraste parecido com o que James sentia, de um profunda tristeza para uma alegria eufórica.

_*Finalmente a ilusão acabou*_ pensou James deitando-se novamente e a abraçando, e Lily, para sua alegria, aninhou-se aos seus braços.

_*Agora não estou mais sozinha*_ pensou Lily que também havia acordado com o som do despertado se aconchegando novamente nos braços daquele que secretamente sempre sonhou.

**O Menina guardo você comigo  
Menina guardo você comigo**

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola!!**

**Bom, então...**

**Boa? Ruim? Ótima? Chata? Maravilhosa?**

**Digam suas opiniões...**

**A música em deu corpo a essa song é a Menina – O teatro mágico.**

**Quem gostou dê uma olhada no you tube, não só ela, mas as demais músicas do teatro mágico porque não irão se arrepender.**

**=*****

**E até uma próxima história.**


End file.
